


switching positions, you feel surrounded

by kittenhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Belts as bondage, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Breeding (discussed), Canon Compliant, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Felching, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Light Puppy Play, Light breathplay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise, Puppy pile, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Squirting, Switch Jeongh Yunho, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Park Seonghwa, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Hongjoong, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: "Your birthday's coming up," Yunho says one night, in the van on the way back from a schedule. Seonghwa and Mingi are there too, and Hongjoong shifts a bit in the back row."Yeah," he confirms, nodding. "This weekend.""Mmm," Seonghwa hums, finishing whatever he was typing on his phone and clicking it off. "Have you thought about what you want?"
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Polyamorous ATEEZ
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162





	switching positions, you feel surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> hello! me again! 
> 
> this was supposed to be for hongjoong's bday, but i started writing it on the day of, and then it snowballed and became Much Longer than i'd bargained for. so happy belated birthday joongie, love you lotssssss~~
> 
> as always, please read the tags - nothing hinky in this one, but still. also let me know if there's anything more that i should be tagging! 
> 
> to be clear, hongjoong is a transman and he and the others present refer to his junk using ‘pussy’ and ‘cunt’ and there’s a brief mention of imagined impregnation (used only in dirty talk). joong is enthusiastic about all the proceedings, but be aware and proceed with the appropriate caution if this could be something that could affect you. 
> 
> title from jeremih's 'birthday sex'. 
> 
> enjoy!!!!!!!

It doesn't take much to get Hongjoong riled up. 

Seonghwa's touches are always deliberate when they're with him, hands on his waist as he moves around the kitchen as Hongjoong is gazing out the window or, more seldomly, cooking. Yunho's touches, a little less calculated but no less weighty, come more easily, but all of it, every moment they are alone together, feels like it could make Hongjoong snap under the tension. 

"Your birthday's coming up," Yunho says one night, in the van on the way back from a schedule. Seonghwa and Mingi are there too, and Hongjoong shifts a bit in the back row.

"Yeah," he confirms, nodding. "This weekend."

"Mmm," Seonghwa hums, finishing whatever he was typing on his phone and clicking it off. "Have you thought about what you want?"

Hongjoong swallows. He's glad Mingi had called shotgun as they were leaving the set, feels a bit less exposed in the dimmer light of the back row of seats. Yunho's hand slides over and lays itself over Hongjoong's thigh, the touch purposeful, as Seonghwa turns to look over the seat at them.

"Not really," Hongjoong lies. They all know that he wants something, something they cannot discuss here. They probably even know what it is he's going to ask for.

"Well, think about it," Yunho squeezes his thigh once, the meat of it squished under his fingers. Hongjoong can feel the arousal warming in his chest. "You can have whatever you want."

"Within reason," Seonghwa adds, smirking as he turns back to face forward again.

"Okay," Hongjoong murmurs, his voice a little shaky. Yunho's hand slips away, retreating to his side of the van as he fiddles with his phone as well. Hongjoong exhales slowly, forces himself to calm down.

***

"I know what I want," Hongjoong says the next morning. He and Seonghwa are hanging out in their room, on Hongjoong's bed.

Seonghwa makes a noise of acknowledgement as he finishes the round he's playing on his game. Hongjoong waits him out, eyes intent on Seonghwa's face, and when he dies onscreen, Seonghwa puts the phone face down on his chest.

"What do you want?" he asks, moving to prop himself up on one hand so he can lean over Hongjoong, who squirms under the weight of his gaze.

"I want to cum," Hongjoong breathes after a moment, and Seonghwa's face doesn't change. "Please, I really want to cum."

"You cum pretty often," Seonghwa muses, his other hand coming to trail a finger down Hongjoong's sternum. "A few times a month is enough, isn't it?"

Shifting again, Hongjoong tries not to show how much he's affected by that tiny touch.

"Uhm. Sure," he says, and when Seonghwa quirks an eyebrow in question, he scrambles. "It is! It's enough if you say it's enough. I just. I haven't been allowed since um. Since September?"

"I'm aware, yes," Seonghwa cuts in, sounding impatient. That too, makes Hongjoong shiver, and the finger starts dragging back up Hongjoong's chest. "Your point?"

"It's just... it's been a little while," Hongjoong loves this, but it makes him feel dirty and desperate. It's wonderful. "And I um. I uh. I wanna get fucked."

At this, Seonghwa taps his finger on Hongjoong's skin once, thoughtful. He sounds amused when he speaks.

"We always fuck you," he says, and they both know what Hongjoong means, but it's better, headier like this. "You got fucked a lot last month. That was the whole point of Jongho's present, wasn't it?"

Hongjoong takes in a deep breath, trying to focus. "I want it in my cunt," he says, the words barely audible, and Seonghwa's touch turns painful when he digs his nail in. Hongjoong gasps, arching a little, pushing his chest up into the hurt. His legs tremble. He's really,  _ really _ , wet.

"You want to get fucked in your pretty pussy?" Seonghwa asks, and the line of pain that he draws as he drags his finger down Hongjoong's torso again is a little overwhelming. He doesn't stop at Hongjoong's navel though, keeps going until he's slipping his big warm hand down the front of Hongjoong's sweats. He's wearing panties today, wanted to feel small and pretty before they had to go back out to work again tomorrow. Seonghwa's hand slips between his legs to lay still covering his pussy, and Hongjoong lets his thighs fall apart as he does. He's clutching at the bedspread, unsure if he's allowed to touch Seonghwa or not.

"Want to be used here?" Seonghwa asks again, and Hongjoong nods. He knows Seonghwa can feel how wet he is, how he's soaked through the panties. His fingers, so close to where Hongjoong wants them,  _ needs  _ them, is a lot, and Seonghwa's gaze is intense. "You want something in here, want to get off and really feel it, don't you."

Hongjoong nods, inhaling sharply when Seonghwa's fingers twitch, curling up but not putting any pressure on his cunt. He wants to rock down, wants so badly for Seonghwa to push those pretty fingers into his pussy, to curl them up and fuck him hard with them. He'd cum quick, he's certain, and he wants it so desperately.

Seonghwa's hand draws away, pulling out of his sweats completely, and Hongjoong mourns the loss. He tries not to whine, but a small, needy whimper tumbles out of him despite himself.

"I'll talk to Yunho," is all Seonghwa says, and then he's pushing up and getting off the bed. Hongjoong wills himself to relax, makes himself let go of the covers as he sits up as well.

"Will you tell me?" Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa scoffs a little as he pulls on a sweater.

"Why do you need to know what we decide to do with our toy?" he asks, and it makes Hongjoong shiver. He nods, and then curls up on his side and reminds himself, over and over, that he's not to touch himself.

***

"Hey, sweetheart," Yunho's voice is low, his presence big and looming at Hongjoong's back.

"Hi, Yunho," he answers, biting his lip. He looks up to meet Yunho's eyes in the bathroom mirror as he washes his hands. Yunho looks good, the stylists did him well. Hongjoong's mouth waters, and he arches his back a little, bold and shameless.

"Heard what you asked for," hands come to rest at Hongjoong's waist. They're huge, and Hongjoong has the thought, as he often does, that he wishes he could be smaller, so he could fit in Yunho's hands like a perfect little fleshlight.

"What do you think?" Hongjoong asks, his voice coming out breathier than he thought it would. Instead of answering, Yunho presses his thumbs into Hongjoong's back, pulling his fingers in towards himself, and Hongjoong bends over more as instructed. They're not alone, not at all, the sounds of the people from the video shoot walking around outside the door making Hongjoong very aware of the position they're in. Yunho's mouth dips down to his neck, and Hongjoong watches him as he drags his lips up the side of Hongjoong's throat. His ass is firmly planted against Yunho's pelvis now, and Hongjoong wriggles against him a little as Yunho lets one of his hands roam.

"I think about a lot of things," Yunho murmurs, his mouth pressed right up to Hongjoong's ear. As he speaks, his hand wanders down, dipping under the waistband of Hongjoong's leather pants. "You're so pretty today, hyung."

"Thank you," it's whimpery, the words broken apart as they leave his mouth. He's still watching, and Yunho's eyes flick up to meet his in the mirror as his hand slides lower. Over his boxers, Yunho's hand stills. His fingers are just barely brushing Hongjoong's clit, and it's more direct touch than he's gotten in a month and a half, at least.

"Aww," Yunho coos, and he's completely still behind Hongjoong, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes steadily the only movement he allows himself. His smile spreads wide and sharp, and it makes Hongjoong shiver. "So cute, hyungie."

"Please," Hongjoong gasps, pouting when Yunho immediately pulls his hand away, out of his pants. "Please, Yunho, I need it."

"So greedy," Yunho murmurs, and then he's stepping back, hands lingering on his waist as he pulls away. He leans his hip against the counter, watches as Hongjoong braces himself on the edge of the sink. "I see what Seonghwa hyung was talking about, now."

Hongjoong pulls in a shuddery breath, and then he's splashing water on his face and shaking his head to clear it. He knows he'll get in trouble with the stylists, but for now, it's what he needs to do to feel some semblance of control over himself. The water shuts off by itself as he dries his face gently with a paper towel, and the bathroom fills with silence. Hongjoong lifts a hand to his mouth and chews on the edge of his nail.

"What have you decided?" he asks, even though he knows the answer is going to be--

"You know I can't tell you that," it's said admonishingly, like Yunho is talking to a silly child who broke rules he's known all his life. "Your birthday is soon though, isn't it?"

Hongjoong nods. "Just two days."

Yunho's smirk is devious, his eyes half lidded as he straightens.

"Then you don't have much longer to wait for your answer, hmm?" he says, pressing a kiss to the side of Hongjoong's head as he passes.

Hongjoong stays in there for another long moment, until Yeosang comes into the bathroom.

"They're looking for you," he says, and his voice has an edge to it. Hongjoong nods and moves to follow, and Yeosang lets himself stare greedily as he approaches, eyes flitting about as he takes in Hongjoong's outfit. When Hongjoong joins him in the doorway, Yeosang's mouth tips up in one corner. "You look slutty."

Hongjoong's stomach swoops pleasantly, but he rolls his eyes and smacks Yeosang on the shoulder.

"Whaaaat," Yeosang drawls as they leave. "You do!"

Huffing, Hongjoong just leads them back towards the set, the bright lights and white background familiar. Forcing himself to breathe, he settles in with his members, and does what he's told to by the producers.

***

Hongjoong's birthday is, as it has been since he started with ATEEZ, a bit of a blur. He's got a VLive scheduled to chat with the fans, and has lots of calls from family and friends that have him occupied all morning. They all have a fitting in the afternoon for a photoshoot they're doing next week, and some final stuff to look over for their collab with Nylon, so his afternoon is full of car rides and work. He loves it, wouldn't trade any of it for anything, but this year it is, admittedly, a little hard to focus.

Seonghwa and Yunho have been keeping a normal amount of distance with others around, and when they get little moments where it's just two or all three of them, they don't touch him. It's not abnormal, but Hongjoong still feels the tension in his gut, pulled taut like a bowstring before the arrow is released.

He finally settles in one of the practice rooms for his live, and it passes by quickly, as all time with their fans does. The hiccup with the sound not working is frustrating, because he doesn't want to confuse or distress the people watching, but once they get it fixed it’s smooth sailing, and he's able to laugh and be comfortable again.

He feels warm and pleased from all the well wishes, and he slumps back in the chair once he's signed off. The staff who are there tell him he did well and apologize for the issue, which he assures is okay, and not their fault whatsoever. He stands, stretches, and then his phone buzzes just as he's helping carry the copious amounts of yogurt to the communal kitchen.

_ are you on your way? _

It's from Seonghwa, and it makes warmth bubble through his blood, an excited flutter in his chest as he sends back a  _ yes, soon! just helping tidy up  _ once he's put the yogurts on the table. He helps put them in the fridge, and then he's bowing to the staffs and thanking them again. Slipping away is easy, and then he's texting one of their managers to ask if they can head back to the dorms now.

The drive home is quick and quiet, and soon enough, Hongjoong is standing in the elevator up, shaking his hands out to quell his nerves and excitement. He's still not sure what he should be expecting, but no matter what it is, he knows his anticipation will have been worth it.

"Hi!" he calls as he slides into their home, toeing off his shoes and nudging them gently with his toes so they're not so messy.

It's very quiet. Part of him had been expecting everyone to be here, yelling, when he got in, so they could all have dinner together or something.

Part of him, though, is very happy that there is no big welcome.

"Seonghwa," he drags out, a little whiny, as he crosses through their living room towards his and Seonghwa's bedroom. "Yunhoyah..."

His voice tapers off as he notices that the door to his room is standing ajar. The hallway is dark but a triangle of gentle lamplight is slanting across the floor, and everything is still so quiet. Hongjoong stays standing there for a moment, gathering himself with a few breaths.

On the last exhale, he closes his eyes for a few seconds, and then he opens them as he steps forward and pushes the door open further.

Seonghwa is there, and his smile is so lovely, feels like home. He holds out a hand, and Hongjoong steps close, lets himself be pulled into a kiss. Warmth presses against his back, and Hongjoong makes a happy little noise and turns his head so Yunho can kiss him too.

"Welcome home," Seonghwa murmurs, and Yunho's smile breaks their kiss.

"You kept us waiting for so long," he complains, his hands on Hongjoong's waist. He's pouting, and Hongjoong pokes at his bottom lip.

"You saw why, though," he says, playing along and pouting back at him. "Not my fault."

They concede the point, apologies pressed into mouths like honey. Yunho's hands squeeze at one point, and Seonghwa's start to wander, like he's as impatient as Hongjoong is. Hongjoong has his doubts, since he’s waited so long for this, but Seonghwa is always a little possessive.

"It's your birthday," Seonghwa says, pulling away finally. He steps back, and Yunho kisses Hongjoong's neck one more time before stepping away as well. They stand side by side, facing Hongjoong, who suddenly feels small and shivery with want. His mouth waters, and he has to swallow thickly.

"It is, yeah," he says, and then tilts his head a tiny bit, deciding to cause some trouble. "Did you only just remember?"

Seonghwa's gaze darkens at the taunt, and Hongjoong can see his hands twitch. When he's given no answer, Hongjoong pokes the sleeping bear just a little more, wanting a reaction.

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot," he frowns, hands settling on his hips. "What a bad hyung, forgetting my birthday like that. Did you forget a gift, too?"

Seonghwa's jaw clenches, the muscles sliding under his skin. Hongjoong represses a shiver. He can feel himself getting wet.

"You're being very bad," Yunho chastises, shaking his head. "Hyung had a gift for you, something you would have loved, but now..."

Hongjoong's gut flips, arousal and eagerness both making him want to reach out and grab.

"Now I don't know if you'll get it," Yunho finishes. He sounds genuinely disappointed, and Hongjoong's immediate response to that voice is to cower. He likes causing trouble, sure, but he doesn't like being in it.

"'M sorry," he murmurs, lowering his gaze. He keeps his eyes down for a second, and then risks a glance back up at them. Yunho looks ready to forgive and forget and get on with the show, but Seonghwa still looks stormy.

"Before we begin," he says finally, voice low, but he's clearly taking care to do this part right before the rest of it. "You have your safeword and your colours."

"Yes," Hongjoong nods as well.

"And if you can't speak, you pinch one of us," he continues, and Hongjoong nods again.

"Yes," he says. The air in the room shifts then.

"Good," Seonghwa draws himself up to his full height then, tipping his chin up to look down his nose at Hongjoong. "Knees."

It's automatic, dropping to his knees on command. He's careful about it while still being quick, and then he's staring all the way up at Yunho and Seonghwa, the angle familiar.

"You were doing so well," Yunho shakes his head a little as he speaks, one of his big hands carding into Hongjoong's hair. "Why do you insist on being so naughty?"

"Because he's a bratty bitch," Seonghwa answers in lieu of Hongjoong. He takes one step, and Yunho's hand guides Hongjoong's head in close, rubs his nose into the crotch of Seonghwa's sweats. His cock is half hard, and Hongjoong opens his mouth to drag his lips and tongue against the bulge of it, slutty and needy. 

It's embarrassing, but worth it for the noise Seonghwa lets out, low and breathy. His mouth curves up in both corners, pleased, and when Yunho drags him back, he's left grinning up at them.

"Look at him," Seonghwa murmurs, and Yunho's responding laugh is dark. "So desperate for cock that he can't even be within a few feet of one without whoring himself out for it."

"Bet he's wet as fuck, too," Yunho adds, and the comment makes Hongjoong's hands shake. He is. He wants to touch, wants to ask for it.

"Pl-" he tries, but as soon as his mouth is open Seonghwa sticks two of his fingers inside and presses down on his tongue. It makes drool well up quick, and Hongjoong blinks up at them.

"The slut was going to beg," Yunho's voice is interrupted by a little gurgle as Hongjoong takes Seonghwa's fingers back deeper into his mouth. "So soon, sweetheart? Already that needy for us?"

Hongjoong's eyes water as he gags, but he nods nonetheless, doing his best to be good. They only just started and he already feels like he's drowning.

"What should we do first, my love?" that's Seonghwa's voice, syrupy as he leans in close to Yunho and tips his chin up for a kiss that is readily granted.

"Hmm," Yunho hums into Seonghwa's mouth, and they seem to get wrapped up in each other for a moment, if the grip on Hongjoong's hair loosening is anything to go by. He shifts where he's kneeling, and sucks on Seonghwa's fingers, deliberate.

They break the kiss as Seonghwa chuckles, and both of their gazes land heavy on Hongjoong.

"You said you wanted to bottom, right?" Yunho asks, and Seonghwa looks up at him with a cheeky smile. Hongjoong's heart sinks.

"You remembered," Seonghwa preens, leaning in close to Yunho. He slips his fingers from Hongjoong's mouth, and Yunho's hand lets go of his hair at the same time. "You know me well, pup."

Yunho's reaction to the name is sweet, always endearing. His eyebrows draw up and together, his hands curl into fists against Seonghwa's chest, and he nods eagerly.

"I prepped, so you can take me any way you like," voice like silk, Seonghwa backs up, coming to sit on his bed. Yunho climbs on over him, and Hongjoong is left kneeling in the middle of the room.

He's not disappointed with any of the proceedings; he's always happy to watch his partner get fucked by another one of their partners, especially someone who does it as well as Yunho. This isn't, admittedly, how he thought this night would go, though.

The noise he makes is small, needy and questioning, but it does the trick, makes Yunho pause so they can both look at him. They're beautiful, flushed and mussed, and Hongjoong is so, so wet.

"What is it?" Seonghwa asks, sounding like he's close to being impatient. Hongjoong swallows thickly, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Can I please come closer?" he asks, voice a touch shaky. He's not worried or sad, just turned on, but Seonghwa's reaction tells him he's alarmed.

"Of course," he says, nodding, and when Hongjoong crawls over and settles on his knees again by the bed, and he cards his hand through Hongjoong’s hair slowly, reassuring. The silence lingers, giving Hongjoong space to say something if he needs to, but Hongjoong just wiggles in place, pleased.

"Need," Yunho mutters, a little lost in it too, clearly, and Seonghwa lets his attention turn back to him now that Hongjoong is settled and close.

"Okay, pup, go ahead," he allows, and Yunho takes the cue for what it is, and pulls back to get them both out of their clothes. Hongjoong watches attentively as skin is bared, and squirms a little. Yunho and Seonghwa are both hard, and Hongjoong feels himself clench, wanting so badly to be fucked open on them.

When Yunho leans back over Seonghwa, Hongjoong gets to watch Seonghwa's face when Yunho presses the head of his cock to Seonghwa's hole. It's dry, only the lube from when Seonghwa worked himself open earlier still there, and he gasps when Yunho pushes forward anyway.

"Puppy," he says, warning, but it's breathy too, a little overwhelmed. Yunho pauses to lube himself up, and Hongjoong's hands curl into his thighs, nails digging in through the denim, when Yunho pushes his big cock into Seonghwa's ass.

"Fuck," Yunho grits out, and Seonghwa makes this high, breathy little laughing noise as he's split open as Yunho sinks in, in, in. Once he's seated, Seonghwa takes in a deep breath, lets it go, and finally looks down to meet Hongjoong's eyes.

Yunho starts to rut into him, and Seonghwa keeps his gaze locked on Hongjoong, even as his eyes flutter when Yunho fucks into him just right. There's not way Seonghwa doesn't see the desperation in his eyes, the want bubbling there.

The sounds in the room surround Hongjoong, of skin against skin, the low noises Yunho keeps letting out, drawn from deep in his chest as he ruts into Seonghwa with single-minded purpose. Hongjoong shivers when Seonghwa starts scrambling at Yunho's back, his gasps pitching higher as Yunho slams into him the way he does when he's close. Hongjoong is familiar with this, knows all of his members' tells. Yunho stills suddenly, hips pressed flush to Seonghwa's ass as he comes down from his orgasm.

Seonghwa still hasn't broken eye contact.

"Good boy," he murmurs, kissing Yunho when he lifts his head and angles it towards his hyung. Seonghwa's eyes finally close, and Hongjoong shudders, the intensity broken. "You did so good, fucked me so well."

Yunho whines, but he's back to how he was before, not so subby anymore. Hongjoong watches attentively as he leans up and back, pulling his cock out slowly. Seonghwa's hole is so pretty, like all of him, and when he's waved over, Hongjoong crawls close.

"Clean me up, slut," Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong kisses under his thigh before leaning in and flattening his tongue against his rim. Yunho cums a lot, which is always so fun, and Hongjoong eats Seonghwa out as well as he knows how, trying to keep his enthusiastic noises to a minimum and failing. When Seonghwa threads a hand into his hair, Hongjoong groans.

Yunho's presence has not been forgotten, but Hongjoong is so focused on making Seonghwa feel good, on being useful, that he doesn't realize Yunho is behind him until he touches Hongjoong's shoulder. Startled, Hongjoong jerks a little, but Seonghwa's hand in his hair is firm, doesn't let him move as Yunho settles behind him.

"You're doing well," Yunho hums, pressing a kiss into the skin of Hongjoong's neck. His hands have snaked around to Hongjoong's front, and one of them lays big and heavy over his throat. "Being good for hyung, hm?"

"Mhm," Hongjoong nods a little, tongue pushed into Seonghwa's ass as he tries to get the last tastes of Yunho's cum from inside him. He wiggles his shoulders a bit, shimmying happily under all the attention. He's being good, he's held by his boys, and he's ready for whatever they have planned for him next.

"That's enough," Seonghwa says finally, pushing Hongjoong's head away from himself, and Yunho accepts him back into the cradle of his arms, the other hand coming to lay warm and steadying over Hongjoong's lower stomach. Seonghwa sits up, leaning forward to touch his forehead to Hongjoong's. His words are teasing, mean, but his smile is anything but. "Don't want the bitch getting too into it, do we?"

Hongjoong hums, tipping his chin up, asking for a kiss. When he gets what he asked for, Yunho's laugh is sweet against his back.

"You guys are gross," he says, shaking his head fondly. Seonghwa doesn't move from their chaste press of lips, but Hongjoong hears the sound of impact as Seonghwa undoubtedly smacks him lightly in the shoulder.

"As if you're any better," Seonghwa mutters once he's pulled back from the kiss. Hongjoong opens his eyes and lets himself drift a bit, smiling gently at the feeling of being held, the familiar banter. "You're all the way up Wooyoung's ass all the time, you can't talk."

Yunho laughs again, and the feeling of it is pleasant against Hongjoong's body through his clothes. He sighs, and leans back further, sinking deeper into the warmth of Yunho's big, sturdy chest behind him.

Fingers touch under Hongjoong's chin, tipping his head up, and he pulls his gaze up to meet Seonghwa's again, the smile that slips onto his face pure reflex.

"Okay, we get it," Yunho sounds like he's rolling his eyes, voice fond. "You're in love. Let's get to the bondage and humiliation, c'mon."

It makes Seonghwa's mouth tip up in one corner, but his eyes are sharp again, have that edge to them that makes Hongjoong's breath catch in his throat on his next inhale.

"I think that sounds like a lovely plan," he murmurs, and then he's rising to his feet, his touch gone from Hongjoong's skin. Hongjoong feels Yunho's muscles shift under his skin as he moves, probably looking around to watch what Seonghwa is doing. When his steps come closer again, Yunho makes an approving noise. It makes Hongjoong shiver, unsure of what he should be expecting.

"Good choice," Yunho nods as he speaks, and Hongjoong looks up when Seonghwa steps back into his line of sight. He's holding a belt and something in a small silk bag. Hongjoong's stomach swoops.

"What's that?" he asks, and Seonghwa slants a disapproving look at him as Yunho's hand tightens over his throat.

"Don't get cocky, now," he says, and then his teeth sink into Hongjoong's neck, right above where his thumb is resting. It's a lot, a lovely lick of pain, and it reminds Hongjoong of how wet he is. "You take what you're given."

"Sorry," he whispers, and Yunho drags his tongue up the bite mark. He didn't break skin, which is disappointing, but the dull throb of pain is still delicious. He shifts where he's held, getting needy again.

"Yunho, undress him," Seonghwa's voice is low and a little detached. Hongjoong's stomach flutters in excitement, standing as Yunho pulls him up. His clothes are taken off him callously, Yunho moving him like he's a doll, limp in his hold and easily maneuvered. Hongjoong lets it happen, reveling in the rough treatment. He loves everything they do to him, all of them, all of it. This, though, the hard edge to their play, is his favourite.

When he's done, Yunho steps away, leaving Hongjoong naked. They're undressed too, but their nakedness is never about vulnerability, about smallness. They are big, bigger than him but also just big, and Hongjoong feels especially little like this. He hugs his arms over his chest and keeps his gaze down. He is being good.

"He's so pretty," Seonghwa mutters, and then there's a clink, which must be the belt, because then Seonghwa is stepping into his field of vision and pulling his hands down in front of him and wrapping the belt around his wrists. It's tight, and Hongjoong wiggles his fingers as he knows he's supposed to do to show that he still can. Seonghwa wraps his hand around the tail of the belt, and yanks on it like it's a leash.

"On your back," he commands, and Hongjoong is quick to move onto the bed, eager for whatever comes next. This is promising, he tells himself, even as he tries to quell the excitement. Nothing is guaranteed, least of all his own orgasms, during this play. But, he reminds himself, excitement making his inhale shuddery, it  _ is _ his birthday.

"So pretty," Yunho agrees, and Hongjoong watches as they loom over him. Seonghwa looks up to Yunho, and waves a hand towards Hongjoong, on his back on the bed, trying really hard not to mess up and be needy.

"You get him first," he says, and then he's turning away, moving across the room again like Hongjoong is an object to be used. As Yunho climbs onto the bed and leans over him, he thinks idly that that's pretty much exactly what he is.

He and Yunho lock gazes as Yunho's big frame blocks out the light in the room. Hongjoong knows his eyes are wide, and he swallows thickly when Yunho shifts. He's so wet it's almost uncomfortable, making his thighs sticky.

"Lube?" Yunho asks finally, and Hongjoong can't even try to stop the sad little noise he lets out at the question. He's not getting fucked in his pussy, not if they need lube, and it makes him squirm as much as it makes him want to throw a fit. Seonghwa must motion, because Yunho reaches up above Hongjoong's head and comes back with the lube in hand. Hongjoong turns his head to the side, pouting, but Yunho's big hand grabs his face and makes him look up at him.

"Focus," he says, voice unyielding. He doesn't let go until Hongjoong nods.

Seonghwa isn't in his line of sight, nor in his periphery, and Hongjoong can't hear him anywhere in the room, but none of that matters for long, not when Yunho is pushing his thighs apart and pressing a finger to his ass. His hole welcomes the finger in eagerly, wanting after so long not having been used.

"It's only been a week," Seonghwa muses, reading Hongjoong's mind based on the noise he lets out. He sits on the edge of the bed, near Hongjoong's feet. "You're already that desperate for a cock in your ass?"

"Of course he is," Yunho shakes his head, curling the finger. He pulls it out, and then he's back with two fingers, and Hongjoong can feel the way the slick is dripping down from his pussy to his asshole, helping Yunho along. Seonghwa hums, and then his hand is curling around Hongjoong's ankle.

Hongjoong's eyes go really wide at the motion. He knows what it means.

"Hyung," he whispers, barely audible, and Seonghwa raises one eyebrow, giving him time to tap out. Hongjoong swallows, squirms, but doesn't argue it.

Yunho's fingers curl inside him, pushing up against his prostate, and Hongjoong jolts as if he'd been struck. His gaze flicks back to Yunho, but he can't seem to keep his eyes on him, not when Seonghwa is shifting on the bed, one knee on the mattress as he adjusts himself. His hand is still tight around his ankle, holding it still, as if Hongjoong would move, would deny him this.

"You love this, don't you?" Yunho asks, and his voice is so low. It makes Hongjoong's gut flip, excited and anticipating. It's all a lot. His hands flex in their bonds. Yunho pulls his fingers out and comes back with three. "Answer me."

"Yes," he gasps out right away, just as Seonghwa rubs the head of his cock against the arch of his foot. "Love it, I love it so much."

"And what do you say to our Yunho?" Seonghwa prompts, pulling his hips back so his cock drags along the bottom of Hongjoong's foot. It tickles a bit, feels dirty to be used like this. "He's being so nice to you, isn't he?"

"Yes, thank you," Hongjoong makes himself meet Yunho's eyes again. Seonghwa is fucking his cock against the soft bottom arch of Hongjoong's foot, steady and slow, drawing it out for himself. As Hongjoong speaks, the head of his cock is pushed up against the space between his toes. It's distracting. "Thank you, Yunhoyah. Love this."

Yunho's grin is sharp, and his fingers fuck in hard, punching a noise from Hongjoong's chest.

"You're being good, hyungie," he rasps, and Hongjoong is warm with the praise. "Opening up so well, taking my fingers just right."

Hongjoong whimpers. Seonghwa keeps fucking his cock against his foot, Yunho keeps deliberately just missing his prostate. He’s completely at their mercy, and it’s a lot to handle. He shivers, and Yunho leans down over him, bites down on Hongjoong’s shoulder. The pain is wonderful, slinks through him dark and easy like an oil slick, and Hongjoong groans, his first unabashed sound of the night. Seonghwa makes a low noise, fucks his cock against Hongjoong’s foot a few last times as Yunho pulls his fingers free. 

Yunho leans back, his fingers covered in lube, and it's a testament to how familiar they are with each other, how much they've fooled around like this, that he doesn't even blink at the sight of Seonghwa lifting Hongjoong's leg so he can press a quick kiss to the bottom of Hongjoong's foot. It tickles, more than the warm drag of his cock had, and Seonghwa's smile when Hongjoong jerks his leg in his grasp is sharp and sweet all at once.

"Do we use this now?" Yunho asks, and Hongjoong looks over to him, watching as Yunho lifts the small silk bag and waves it back and forth. Seonghwa looks at it consideringly, lowering Hongjoong's foot back to the bed, and the he cocks his head.

"What do you think, slut?" he asks, the question directed at Hongjoong. Hongjoong swallows thickly.

"I would be able to answer better," he ventures, trying it. "If I knew what it was."

Yunho's answering grin is amused, and if it were just them, he'd probably had given in there and told Hongjoong. They're not alone, though, and Seonghwa's face turns stormy quick.

"You're shameless," he snaps, and his hand makes contact with Hongjoong's thigh with a sharp smack. "You don't get to say any more tonight."

The noise Hongjoong makes is hurt and whiny, regret for having been naughty rushing through him. He shakes it off though, tries to focus on the fact that this is Seonghwa, this is Seonghwa and Yunho, who have his best interests at heart. They love him, and whatever they have planned for the rest of tonight will be wonderful.

"Should I get the new gag, then?" Yunho asks, and Seonghwa shakes his head. Hongjoong's interest is sufficiently piqued, though, and he desperately wants to know what the new gag is. He likes gags, tends to like anything that can fit in his mouth and make him drool, but the fact that it's new, and obviously purchased with the intent to be used on him is exciting, makes him shiver pleasantly.

"I think he'd like that too much," Seonghwa says, and he moves as he speaks, standing beside the bed. He's so beautiful, tall and handsome, and Hongjoong can't help it when his eyes dart down to ogle his hard cock like a whore. Seonghwa shakes his head at him, and Yunho's inhale tells him that he's pleased with the visual of Hongjoong staring at Seonghwa's dick like it's a glass of cool water on a hot day. "See? He can't keep his eyes away, not when there's cock around. He'd probably cum just from having it in his mouth."

Hongjoong, distracted, nods a tiny bit. They both laugh at him, and it's humiliating and delicious inside him. He makes himself look away finally, and closes his mouth, which must have fallen open during the exchange. He makes himself look at Yunho, and swallows.

"It's true, isn't it?" Yunho asks, leaning up over Hongjoong again as he speaks. "We should make you sit still on a dildo sometime, plug your mouth with cock and see if you can get off just like that."

The image is so good, mainly because it involves Hongjoong being able to come, finally, and Hongjoong arches up, pushing his chest up towards Yunho's with a whimper.

"Hear that, hyung?" Yunho asks as Seonghwa comes to sit on the bed again. "He wants it."

"Mm, of course he does," Seonghwa murmurs, eyes greedy as they sweep over Hongjoong's body. He knows he's flushed, knows he looks like a mess. He knows they love it.

"I think," Seonghwa says, a little louder now, for Hongjoong's sake. He's speaking slowly, as if explaining something to a child, and Hongjoong squirms at the humiliation of it all. "You should shove that inside him."

Yunho inhales sharply. "Hyung," he says on the breath out, and Hongjoong makes himself spread his legs even wider, his noise small and needy. He wants so much, so badly.

"Don't you want that too?" Seonghwa asks Yunho, who nods. He's just gotten off but he still looks ready for whatever is coming. Seonghwa touches one finger under Yunho's chin, guides him closer like that. "Do you want to use our toy for what it was built for?"

Yunho hums, tipping forward the rest of the way to kiss him. They're hot, beautiful as they make out between his legs, but Hongjoong is getting a little impatient. He's wanted this for so long, has been waiting with what he considers to be a truly admirable amount of patience.

He can't speak, though. He could, he reasons, panting as he watches his partners kiss, but he's not sure what the punishment would be, and doesn't want to risk it. His teeth hurt with how close he is to being able to get fucked in his cunt, to being able to come.

He opts for whimpering, the noise sharp in the quiet, and decidedly needy.

Seonghwa is the one who breaks away first, expression alert as he checks quickly to see if Hongjoong needs him, but when he sees that all is well, that Hongjoong is just being a whore, his expression settles again. Yunho is mouthing at his neck, and Seonghwa's hand comes up to grab a handful of his dark hair.

"Did you hear that?" he asks, locking their mouths together again before Yunho can answer. The kiss is quick and pointed. They can take as long as they want to indulge in each other, and Hongjoong will have to wait. "He needs it."

Yunho nods, getting up onto his knees without breaking their next kiss. His hand is big as it slides down the soft inside of Hongjoong's thigh, and when he squeezes, Hongjoong feels heat flare in his stomach. Is he...

"Fuck his ass," Seonghwa says, and the heat is still there in Hongjoong, but it is accompanied by a lick of ice through his veins at the disappointment. He resists the urge to thrash, to throw a tantrum. He trusts Seonghwa, and the hope that he'll be able to cum tonight is still alive in him.

Yunho pulls away from the kiss and then he's moving quick, faster than Hongjoong's turned on, hazy mind can follow. His hands come to grab Hongjoong by the waist, fingers and thumbs almost touching, and then he's hauling Hongjoong up and flipping him over onto his stomach. Hongjoong's answering noise is sharp, surprised, and he turns his head to the side right away as he adjusts his bound hands below him, breaths quick.

"What a big strong boy," Seonghwa praises, and Hongjoong nods, making a fucked out noise of agreement. Seonghwa has a laugh in his voice as he says, "Yeah? You like it when Yunho throws you around like that?"

Hongjoong nods again, and his next noise is strung out, long and high, because Yunho is pressing his huge cock to Hongjoong's asshole. It's intense, and once he starts he doesn't stop, pushing in slowly but steadily, all at once. Hongjoong doesn't even know what sort of noises he's making, doesn't care at all. He can't, can't make himself think about anything past the feeling of Yunho's dick in his ass, sinking into his guts. It's consuming, and when Hongjoong shifts his face against the covers he presses his cheek into a wet spot, damp from his drool.

Yunho is squeezing his waist so tight, like it's going to make Hongjoong tighter, like it's going to make the passage he's fucking into smaller. Hongjoong tries to accommodate, clenching around his dick, and Yunho's grunt is low in his chest.

"Fuck, hyungie," he rasps, like he's barely containing himself. Hongjoong answers with a desperate little sound, and tries to fuck back on Yunho's cock, take him deeper, tell him to start moving, anything. He's not even sure what he's trying to do now, is just letting his body react the way it wants.

Yunho doesn't ask any more questions, much to Hongjoong's desperate approval, just pulls his hips back in a long drag, and then snaps them forward again.

The sound Hongjoong makes is loud, a yelp that he's sure can be heard outside their home, in the hallway beyond their front door. The thought of it in his aroused brain is hot, and he tugs on the bonds around his wrists idly, as if it would do anything.

"Feels good?" Seonghwa's voice seems far away. Yunho is pulling out and fucking back in in steady strokes, but Hongjoong can tell he won't last very long. Hongjoong, too, isn't sure if he'll be able to last like this. It's too good.

Fuckdumb, Hongjoong nods. Yunho answers too, a low noise indicating that yes, it feels good but no, he won't be able to say anything further. His cock is so big, pressing up against all of Hongjoong's insides, rubbing against them like they were made for this, made to be slotted together just like this. He thinks he might try to slur some words to this end, but they're lost in the mattress, in the sounds of fucking, in the fog in his brain.

A hand makes gentle contact with Hongjoong's forehead, brushing his hair out of his face where it's sweaty and stuck to his skin. Hongjoong makes himself open his eyes, and sees Seonghwa in front of him. His eyes are tracking over Hongjoong's face quickly, making sure everything's okay, and when he's satisfied, he taps once on Hongjoong's forehead.

"Doesn't take much, does it?" he murmurs, and Hongjoong makes a broken noise in response, and it makes Seonghwa's eyes flash. He smiles, condescending. "Aww, I know. It feels so good to be full, doesn't it?"

This, Hongjoong can answer. He nods. Seonghwa taps him on the head again, twice this time.

"Not much going on up here, is there?" he sighs, moving back to his spot by Yunho again. "You've fucked the brains right out of him, Yunho."

Yunho makes a desperate noise in response, fucking in harder, faster, holding Hongjoong so tight. He's close.

Hongjoong tries his hand at speaking.

"Still..." he mutters, cheek smushed against the bedspread. "Still here."

It comes out slurred, and technically he’s speaking without permission, but Seonghwa makes an approving noise despite all of that.

"Maybe not," he muses, as if to himself. There's definitely a smile in his voice when he says, "More fun for me."

That makes Hongjoong perk up. The promise of being fucked again, or at the very least, toyed with some more, is delicious and exciting.

"Gonna-" Yunho cuts himself off, and then he's stilling with his cock pushed all the way into Hongjoong's stomach, it feels like, as he cums. It's quiet in the room, just their collective breathing breaking the silence. Yunho's hands finally loosen from around Hongjoong's waist, and Hongjoong slumps against the bed, hands caught beneath himself. Yunho's cock slips free, and Hongjoong can feel some of his cum leaking out. It's distressing to his half aware brain, and he makes a noise that indicates his displeasure.

"Shh, I know," Seonghwa coos, and then something thick and blunt and perfectly round is being pushed against his hole. It's really wide, but with the lube and cum and the way Hongjoong is already gaping just a little bit, it slips into him once some pressure is applied. It's a plug, simple, with a flat base, and the rounded part of it is so thick it feels like he'll never go back to normal, not with Yunho and now this right after. It's a hot idea to his sexdrunk brain, even if it makes a tiny bit of panic flit around in his chest. He'll be open forever now, ready for any of his members to fuck into him whenever they want. The thought of it is dirty and appealing and he shifts against the bed.

“There you go,” Seonghwa pets his hair again, hushing him gently as he makes another strung out little noise. “There’s one of your presents. Do you like it?”

“Mhmn,” Hongjoong nods. Seonghwa’s hands are big where they come to squeeze at Hongjoong’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to look at the plug.

“So pretty with hyung’s present inside you,” he murmurs, and Hongjoong preens under the praise, wriggling a little. It’s hard, his belted wrists making movement tough, but he does his best, wants Seonghwa to know he hears him, that he’s grateful for the sweetness.

“Now,” Seonghwa says, and the hands on his ass disappear as Yunho flops down onto the mattress beside Hongjoong. He hadn’t even noticed he had gotten up from the bed, but everything is so warm and comfy again now that he’s back. He has to shove his face into the covers to turn his head, but he manages, and the smile Yunho gives him when they’re face to face is bright and lovely.

“Love you,” Hongjoong murmurs, and Yunho blinks slowly, lazy from his orgasm but clearly pleased.

“Love you too, birthday boy,” he says, leaning in to kiss Hongjoong on the nose. Hongjoong scrunches his face, but his smile is big as well when Yunho pulls back.

“My boys,” Seonghwa murmurs, and Yunho turns his head to look up at him over Hongjoong’s limp body. Hongjoong watches him smile at Seonghwa, and then his eyes flutter shut as Seonghwa touches two fingers to the curve of skin leading down between his thighs. 

"Can you flip him?" Seonghwa asks, the question obviously directed at Yunho, who glances at Hongjoong's face before he's reaching over him, hauling him close to Yunho's chest and away from the edge of the bed, and then fitting his hand under Hongjoong's chest and lifting. Hongjoong rolls over easily, legs floppy. His highs fall apart easily, and he twitches as he feels the plug shift inside him. Hongjoong blinks up at Seonghwa, who is big and dark and beautiful above them. He pulls his hands up to rest against his chest as Seonghwa moves in closer, his big pretty hands sliding down the insides of Hongjoong's thighs.

"Hyung," Hongjoong whispers, widening his eyes and pushing his bottom lip out a bit. He knows it's cheeky, knows it's not how he actually looks when he's begging, but it makes Yunho huff a gentle laugh beside him, makes amusement dance in Seonghwa's eyes. "How do you want to use your toy?"

Seonghwa's inhale is sharp, and his hands are warm where they've stilled at the highest point of his inner thighs, up by where he's so wet and wanting. Hongjoong resists the urge to push down greedily.

"I think," Seonghwa speaks slowly, voice low. His thumb sweeps up, dragging through the wetness, and Hongjoong's shudder is so strong it moves the bed a little, rocking it on its simple metal frame. Seonghwa knee walks even closer, and Hongjoong can't keep his eyes off his hard cock, so close to where Hongjoong wants it the most. "My toy deserves something nice on his special day."

Hongjoong's hair flops a bit into his field of vision with his excited nod, and he can feel the smile Yunho presses into his shoulder along with a kiss. Seonghwa's thumb slides against his clit, the feeling of it intense. Hongjoong bites his lip, arches his chest up, and tries to look pretty and small and enticing. He knows he's got Seonghwa, has got both of them, but it never hurts to keep himself looking nice and fuckable for them.

"That's what you've wanted, isn't it?" Hongjoong nods again, and then one of Seonghwa's hands leaves his skin to wrap around his own cock. He angles his hips forward and presses the head of his cock up against Hongjoong's cunt. Hongjoong feels like he's going to die. "So wet here, how cute."

Yunho drags his teeth along Hongjoong's shoulder, and then pulls away to kiss under Hongjoong's jaw, placating.

"Just give it to him, hyung," he says, and his voice is sweet and playful but still firm. It's not often that Yunho pulls anything with Seonghwa like this, so it's distracting for a short moment until Seonghwa pushes his hips forward an inch or so, maybe less, pushing the head of his cock into Hongjoong's cunt.

The noise Hongjoong makes sounds pained, even to himself. He arches his back further, and his thighs are trembling as he holds perfectly still, not wanting to lose any of this by rocking down onto Seonghwa's dick.

"Mmmnh," Hongjoong bites out, because already it feels so fucking good, he feels like his brain is leaking out of his ears, and it's only the head of Seonghwa's dick. His perfect, perfect, beautiful dick.

"So sweet for me," Seonghwa murmurs, squeezing the meat of Hongjoong's thigh where his hand is still laid. He presses his hips forward a bit more, and Hongjoong inhales sharply. "Soaked. You need it so bad, don't you?"

Hongjoong nods, and then he's stilling completely as Seonghwa hums, low in his chest, and fucks forward all the way, finally.

He's so full. The plug in his ass, Seonghwa's big pretty dick inside his pussy, all of it makes him feel complete. At long last, after months, he's getting fucked in his cunt. It's almost overwhelming, even though it's only been a few moments.

"Breathe, angel," Yunho murmurs, the words hushed into his cheek, and Hongjoong lets out a long, deep breath. Yunho hums, and then his hand is lifting, coming to rest over his throat. "That's it, you're doing so good."

Hongjoong makes a high noise, turning his head towards Yunho and searching for his mouth. Yunho makes it easy, catches him in a quick, messy kiss as Seonghwa holds still inside him. He wants to move, to speak, to tell Seonghwa to get to it, to fuck him already, but he's not supposed to speak, and he's being very cautious here, doesn't want to come off as greedy and lose the gift he's been given.

Instead he just flops back down against the bed, mouth parted in case Yunho wants to keep kissing him, and stares up at Seonghwa.

Looking at him now, Hongjoong realizes that Seonghwa doesn't seem to be faring too much better than he is. His chest is rising and falling quickly, and he's still squeezing Hongjoong's thigh tight, so still inside him. When they lock gazes again, Hongjoong closes his mouth to swallow, and shifts against the bed.

Apparently it's enough for Seonghwa to get him to move, because finally he does. The pull of his cock as he draws his hips back is heady, and Hongjoong is already clenching around him, trying to keep his cock inside.

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa gasps, and it sounds like the word is punched from him. Something snaps in Hongjoong, and he arches his back again, trying to shove his body down on the bed to pull Seonghwa's dick back inside his pussy. He doesn't care anymore, can't make himself hold back any longer. He wants it, wants to get fucked, wants to cum, wants to make Seonghwa feel good, wants to be used as he's meant to be used.

"Shh," Yunho hushes him, the hand over his throat squeezing once. It's not enough to cut off his air, but it reminds him that it could. It centers him again, even if it's only for a few seconds, and it's good that it did, because Seonghwa fucks back in right then. It's sharp, and Hongjoong gasps as he's filled, and he's so sure that he's going to cum soon, can feel it inside his stomach, warm and wanting. He can't speak to warn them, but as Seonghwa fucks him and it grows to be more of a pressing matter, he decides that he'd rather break this rule so he doesn't break the other one.

"Close," he gasps, and Seonghwa slams into him hard in response at the same time as Yunho's hand tightens over his throat, cutting into his airflow a little bit. Hongjoong thrashes for a moment, and then Seonghwa is nodding at him.

"Go ahead," he says, hands settling back on his thighs to hold them apart. One of his thumbs presses into Hongjoong's clit just as he tumbles over the edge, and the movement of their bodies creates enough friction to push him even further over.

It's completely overwhelming, engulfs him entirely. He can't think beyond the pleasure, knows he must be moving, and vaguely he hears Seonghwa's voice as he says curses, pulling out. Hongjoong whines at the loss, but Seonghwa rubs his clit through it, gentle enough so as not to hurt, exactly what Hongjoong needs when he cums like this.

He's breathing heavily when he unlocks his jaw and opens his eyes. He turns his head to the side, wants to see Yunho's face.

Yunho's eyes are wide, mouth parted as he blinks down Hongjoong's body. Hongjoong makes a breathy noise on his next exhale, wants to know what they're both staring at. 

"Hyung," Yunho says, his voice low and very turned on. It's pavlovian, the way Hongjoong shivers at the sound of it, and then he's whimpering again. "That was so hot."

"Mmnh?" Hongjoong whines, pitching his voice up at the end to make it a question. Seonghwa's hands squeeze into the flesh of his thighs, and then he speaks. 

"You squirted on my cock, sweetheart," he rasps, his dick still hard between his thighs. Hongjoong shifts again, and then the words settle in his still orgasm-hazy brain. 

"I--" he starts, and Seonghwa pushes his hips in close again, his cock sliding up through the wetness leaking from his cunt. "I've never..."

"I know," Seonghwa nods, leaning down to press their mouths together. Hongjoong reaches his fingers up to touch at his chest as much as they can while still bound. When Seonghwa pulls back, supporting himself on those strong arms with his abdomen flexing, he grins, all teeth. "Was it that good? You were that excited to get a dick in you that you squirted all over it in a few minutes, huh?"

"So cute," Yunho adds, one of his big hands coming to splay over the bottom of Hongjoong's stomach. It's comforting, and feels heady as Seonghwa wraps a hand around the base of his own dick and rubs the head of it against his wet clit. "Such a good little whore for us, hmm?"

Hongjoong arches his back, nodding because he knows he's supposed to. He wants more, every bit as greedy as they always call him. The orgasm was so good, and he takes Seonghwa's damp fingers into his mouth, sucks them clean of the slick he soaked Seonghwa's stomach and pelvis with, the slick that has also dripped onto the sheets. He tries to convey it as he laps at the fingers-- he wants more.

"I know," Seonghwa says, because he does, he always knows what Hongjoong needs. Yunho's fingers tap at his tummy just as Seonghwa presses the head of his cock down, sinking it into his cunt. He pauses there as Hongjoong pants, watching closely. "All you live for is cock."

It's not a question but Hongjoong nods nonetheless, rolling his lips in to stay quiet as Seonghwa feeds his cock into Hongjoong's hungry pussy. Yunho leans in close again, nosing along his neck until Hongjoong turns his head to the side as kisses him. Seonghwa starts to move, the drag of his dick all-consuming now that the edge has been taken off. 

Hongjoong loves Seonghwa's cock. He loves all cock, really, but Seonghwa's is perfect, hits him deep, feels like the best gift ever as it pushes against his walls. He knows how to angle himself so his cock punches into what feels like Hongjoong's guts, deep and claiming. It's intense every time, and Hongjoong always goes a little dumb even thinking of Seonghwa's dick.

"You're so wet," Seonghwa muses, his hands sliding down Hongjoong's legs towards his knees. He curls his palms around them and shoves them apart, pushing Hongjoong's flexibility to its limit and making him yelp. It hurts a little, burns nicely in his muscles, and he realizes that he's really just panting into Yunho's mouth, slutty and drooling as Yunho kisses him messily. He exhales a little on every one of Seonghwa's thrusts, and Yunho's hand hasn't moved from where it's laying against his lower stomach. 

Seonghwa's thrusts get harder and Hongjoong gets noisier as a result. He thinks he's close again, scrambles at Yunho's wrist with his bound hands, trying to tell them he's going to cum. Seonghwa doesn't stop, just shifts so he can rub his thumb in circles over Hongjooong's clit, and all Yunho does is move his hand to place it over the belt securing Hongjoong's wrists together, holding him stiller. Hongjoong takes it for the permission it is and lets himself ride it closer, closer, right at the edge. He cums hard again, feels himself squeezing tight around Seonghwa's cock as he twitches, eyes rolling in his head. He knows he's making choked noises, can hear them himself, but he doesn't care, not when his whole body is warm, washed over by the pleasure. 

"So good," Yunho murmurs, pushing his tongue into Hongjoong's mouth messily as Hongjoong gasps through the end of his orgasm. Seonghwa is so still, and Hongjoong tries to take himself down from that high so Seonghwa can use him to get off now. He's squeezed too tight around Seonghwa's cock right now so Seonghwa can't move. It's hard to breathe steadily when Yunho is fucking his mouth with his tongue, but he tries, clenching his hands into fists and releasing them slowly as he exhales. Yunho's hand moves to lay over his stomach again, and it's all soothing, comfortable as he loosens around Seonghwa's dick. 

"Good boy," Seonghwa manages to praise him, which warms in his chest pleasantly. Seonghwa pulls his hips back, and when he sinks in, the thrust is sharp, pointed. He's fucking Hongjoong to get himself off now, and Hongjoong relishes it, loves this part.

Seonghwa's eyes are so dark, trained on Hongjoong's face as he fucks him. His hands are back up by his knees, holding his legs apart after he twitched them closed when he got off, and then Yunho pulls back from kissing him to look at Seonghwa. 

"Now?" he asks, and Seonghwa keeps staring at Hongjoong. Finally, he nods once, and Yunho pushes himself up, reaches over Hongjoong to grab the small silk bag that held the plug. He sticks two fingers inside it and draws out something small and round, and Hongjoong feels his eyes widen as he stares at it. 

"W-wait," he tries, but it's cut off when Yunho clicks it and the plug in his ass, big and round and pressed against his prostate, starts to buzz inside him. Seonghwa pulls himself back, biceps flexing as he holds Hongjoong's legs open despite how he's trying to close them, and then he's fucking back in. He's watching him closely, waiting for a safeword that won't come, because Hongjoong is overwhelmed, loves this so much. Seonghwa fucks upwards, and Hongjoong feels him in his tummy when Yunho puts pressure on Hongjoong's lower stomach with the hand laying there. 

It's so much, being full and stimulated from inside like this, and Hongjoong thrashes a little wildly, lost in it. He knows he's making a lot of noise, sounds almost distressed, wailing as he's railed like this. His tongue lolls out as he twitches, and Yunho takes pity on him, ups the vibrations of the plug by one notch and then he’s dropping the remote to the bed and pushing two of his fingers over Hongjoong's tongue and into his mouth. Hongjoong closes his lips around them feebly, sucking as much as he can manage, his focus pulled every which way as it is. 

"Gonna dump my cum in you," Seonghwa says, voice dark, and Hongjoong shivers, whining around the fingers as he tosses his head. "Gonna breed you full, mm? You want that, whore?"

Hongjoong tries to nod, but isn't sure he does a very good job of it. He feels like he's close to tears with how intense all of this is.

"Gonna make sure it takes," Seonghwa says. "Gonna knock you up, make you all round with my babies. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Fuck," Yunho mutters from beside Hongjoong, who realizes that this is the first time that Yunho has heard them talk like this. If it was an intense shock for him the first time Seonghwa started talking like that, then Hongjoong can imagine what this looks like, how it must be hitting him. 

"Please," Hongjoong slurs around Yunho's fingers, which press down on his tongue after he speaks. He's more than halfway dumb with pleasure; it's all so heavy, feels like he's going to crest this wave and never recover. It's perfect. 

Seonghwa forces his legs apart and then leans down further between them, keeping them apart with the breadth of his chest, his waist. Yunho's hand is still pressing down on Hongjoong's stomach, and then Seonghwa's hands are finding his waist, holding him so tight. Hongjoong is so full in every hole, feels like he's being crushed from every direction. 

"Gonna fuck you full," Seonghwa hisses. "Gonna get the rest of the boys to do the same, so no one will know who's kid it is. That's how much of a whore you are, dripping cum from all your holes, knocked up and still getting fucked full of seed. Disgusting."

The last word is forced out through a clenched jaw, and then Seonghwa is cumming, pumping his hot cum into Hongjoong's cunt. Hongjoong yelps as he's filled, and then his own orgasm hits him, forcing itself through him in a way that feels almost violent. He knows he's drooling, eyes crossed and rolled back in his skull as he twitches and jolts in Yunho and Seonghwa's grip. He's sure he'd be shaking apart were it not for their hands, squeezing him so tight as he's obliterated by this orgasm. 

"That's it," Yunho coaxes, pushing his fingers in deeper so Hongjoong gags. His hand moves, slipping down to grab the remote and turn off the plug's vibrations, and then it's sliding up Hongjoong's body to sink into his sweaty hair and tug. "Milk your hyung's cock, mm? Get everything he has to give you, come on."

When Yunho yanks on his hair again, Hongjoong tightens around Seonghwa's cock inside him. Seonghwa makes a strung out noise, his cock twitching inside Hongjoong.

"Good hole," Seonghwa murmurs, dropping down to hover over Hongjoong. He noses at Hongjoong's throat, and Yunho pulls his head back using the grip he has in Hongjoong's hair, baring more skin to him. Seonghwa sinks his teeth in, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough that Hongjoong can really feel it. 

Yunho pulls his fingers from Hongjoong's wet mouth and Hongjoong whimpers weakly at the loss, but then Seonghwa is there, kissing the noises from his tongue. Hongjoong kisses back greedily, wanting everything from Seonghwa as they come down from the intensity of the scene. Yunho's hand goes gentle, petting through his hair softly as he watches them kiss languidly. 

"Did so well, honey," Yunho murmurs, his thumb brushing against Hongjoong's forehead, and Hongjoong breaks his kiss with Seonghwa to let Yunho have his turn. As they revel in each other Seonghwa moves to undo the belt around Hongjoong's wrists. When he slips free from the bonds Hongjoong breaks the kiss with Yunho, shaking his hands out as he closes his eyes for a moment. The light isn't harsh against his eyes, but he's still hazy. Seonghwa holds still as they watch him flex his fingers and roll his joints, and when he opens his eyes again he's caught by Seonghwa's gaze immediately. 

"I'm going to pull out, okay?" he asks, and Hongjoong hums, nodding. Yunho takes his hand out of Hongjoong's hair and picks up one of his hands to rub his fingers into his wrists, pressing gently at the indents the leather belt left. 

When Seonghwa pulls out it's with a wet squelch that makes Hongjoong blush, even when Seonghwa hums in satisfaction. He looks smug at the sight of Hongjoong's wet cunt leaking his cum, which settles nicely in Hongjoong, making him proud. 

"How's it look?" Yunho asks, picking up Hongjoong's other hand to massage at that one now, and Hongjoong notices that he sounds a bit breathless. Curious, he peeks down at Yunho's cock, and a lick of pleased warmth flashes through him when he sees it's hard. 

"He looks wrecked," Seonghwa says. He touches two fingers to the base of the plug and flicks his gaze up when Hongjoong twitches as it moves inside him. "Can I take this out too?"

"Mhm," Hongjoong nods, and then he's twisting his free hand between his and Yunho’s bodies to reach down. He flattens his fingers and rubs them over the wet head of his cock, and Yunho gasps, hands stilling against Hongjoong's other wrist. Seonghwa starts pulling the plug out, and Hongjoong bites his lip, curls his hand around the thick girth of Yunho's dick. 

"You can use my mouth if you want," he says, voice breathy near the end as Seonghwa pulls the plug free. Yunho stares at him, wide eyed, and then his eyes drop to Hongjoong's mouth. 

"You sure?" he asks, glancing over to Seonghwa to check with him as well. Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong, who is no longer bound or filled or trembling, and shrugs with one shoulder. 

"I'm sure," Hongjoong hums, pulling Yunho down into a kiss. He pulls back quick, though, and squeezes Yunho's cock gently to urge him to move. Seonghwa stands from the bed, the plug in hand, but Hongjoong doesn't watch him as he leaves, too focused on how Yunho is shifting up onto his knees. Hongjoong doesn’t want to roll onto his side, so he paws at Yunho’s thigh until Yunho gets with the program and swings one leg over Hongjoong’s chest to straddle him. His cock held in his hand, Yunho stares down at Hongjoong, transfixed.

“C’mon,” Hongjoong whines, wriggling a little. He sticks his tongue out, and then lisps around it as he begs. “Pleath.”

“Fuck,” Yunho hisses, and then he’s angling his hips forward, feeding his cock into Hongjoong’s mouth and deeper, down into his throat. Hongjoong gags a bit but forces himself to take it, eyelashes fluttering as his airway is blocked, plugged full and satisfied. 

Yunho shifts in small movements, like he’s afraid of hurting Hongjoong, so Hongjoong does what he knows he’s good at, and makes his mouth into a nice soft fleshlight for Yunho, undulating his tongue and sucking consistently. He lets himself drift a bit, closes his eyes and hums as he’s used. He just barely registers the sound of Seonghwa coming back into the room, and then he’s there too, beside the bed to kiss Yunho sweetly as Yunho finishes, pouring his cum into Hongjoong’s mouth. He feels their eyes on him as he swallows, and then he pries his eyes open again and meets their fond gazes. 

“Happy?” Seonghwa asks, knows Hongjoong loves sucking cock. Hongjoong hums, wiggling against the covers, and Yunho chuckles as he moves off Hongjoong and stands beside the bed too. 

Seonghwa crouches beside Hongjoong’s head and cups his face. 

“Wanna take a shower?” he asks, voice gentle, and Hongjoong nods, shuffling closer to get a kiss, which is granted easily. Seonghwa’s thumb brushes against his cheek, and when he pulls back they’re both smiling. Yunho has left the room, and the sound of the shower turning on down the hall reaches them faintly as they gaze at each other. 

Seonghwa helps him up, one arm around Hongjoong’s waist as they walk through their home to the bathroom, which is warm and steamed up by the time they get there. Yunho is already under the spray, and Seonghwa helps Hongjoong as he steps in, following behind and pressing against his back under the hot water. 

They let him soak as they wash, and then their hands turn to him, lathering him up in sweet smelling soaps. 

“Sannie got you this one,” Yunho says as he pumps an orangey smelling soap into his hand to wash Hongjoong’s back with. “Said it smelt bright, like you.”

That makes Hongjoong blush, which means Seonghwa just  _ has _ to kiss him, as he always does. 

The water starts going lukewarm after a while, and Yunho is the one holding the towel up for Hongjoong to snuggle into as Yunho wraps him up in it. They go back to the bedroom together, huddled close, and Seonghwa makes him sit as they pick out pyjamas for him. 

“I like when he wears this,” Yunho mutters at one point, holding up a tiny lacy camisole, and Seonghwa hits him in the shoulder, making Hongjoong giggle from his place on the bed. Yunho helps him dress, pressing kisses to every part of his body before it’s covered, while Seonghwa changes the sheets and switches out the covers behind them. Once they’re all settled in the bed, Hongjoong nested between the two of them, Yunho’s phone buzzes. 

“They’re almost home,” he says, their kkt groupchat open. “Mingi wants to cuddle.”

“They’re all welcome,” Hongjoong murmurs, his face pressed into Seonghwa’s neck. He could sleep now, but he’d rather do it with all of them home, all of them close. 

The noise when they come through the front door is familiar, and Hongjoong snuffles against Seonghwa’s skin, smiling. The others tumble down the hall and into their room, boisterous but not loud. Wooyoung and Mingi both shove themselves against Seonghwa and Yunho respectively, and then San is clambering on top of all of them. They’re all giggling, asking Hongjoong if he’s had a good birthday, if he wants more cake. The bed creaks dangerously as Yeosang sits on the edge of the mattress, draping himself over half of them beside and on top of San, and then Jongho comes to settle on his knees beside the bed, wordlessly asking Seonghwa for a kiss, which he’s given happily. Hongjoong lifts his head tiredly to smile at their youngest, who moves to sit cross-legged and grins back, blinking slowly like a happy cat. 

San gets up when Wooyoung starts whining about how his bones are getting squished, and settles himself in the bowl of Jongho’s crossed legs, wrapping himself up close. 

“I love you guys,” Hongjoong hums, and he’s more awake than before but sleep is still tugging at the edges of his consciousness. Seonghwa knows this, but so do the others, and as he starts to say something they all start moving, shuffling away to leave the three of them alone. 

“See you tomorrow, hyung!” San calls, bustling Wooyoung and Yeosang out of the room even as they try to cling even closer to each other. 

Hongjoong settles again, humming contentedly as Yunho nestles in close against his back, Seonghwa reaching over to turn off the lamp. The room is plunged into darkness, and Hongjoong sighs a little, content. 

“Happy birthday,” Yunho murmurs against the back of his neck as Seonghwa runs his hand through his hair slowly, and Hongjoong is held, and he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I Would Like To Formally State That The Foot Stuff Was An External Request From A Friend And I Am Not To Blame For Its Existence. That Is All. 
> 
> hope u enjoyed!!!


End file.
